


Perfect

by OlliesFollies



Series: the gaps between us [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliesFollies/pseuds/OlliesFollies
Summary: Catra needs; a nice emotional talk, hugs, and sex. In that order. Oh and also Adora's a virgin.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: the gaps between us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706149
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! this is my first time literally ever writing smut and i know its not great but i decided to post it anyways in the hopes of getting feedback from readers. if you have the time i would really appreciate any constructive criticism you may have! ty for reading!

Catra had never wanted something so badly.

Not like this, at least. 

Sure, she had longed for years and years to have a home and a family and to get out of that stupid hellhole that she been in. Back then, she had wanted nothing more than to be wanted, to be out from under the abuse, the constant fear, all of it. It had always been her biggest wish to just be free, and she had yearned for it more than anything. But she had never experienced longing like this. She hadn’t thought she was capable of it- not after everything that had happened to her. 

For so many years, she thought she was  _ wrong.  _ She felt broken, incorrect, disturbed, faulty, irregular-

_ Imperfect.  _

For so many years, she had self-sabotaged. She kept telling herself she didn’t deserve love of any kind. She didn’t have a reason for it. She wasn’t capable of it. No one should have to put up with her, with the weight and the trauma and the baggage that she carried with her. Romance had always felt- 

_ Imperfect. _

For so many years, she couldn’t place one single time that she actually  _ wanted _ this with someone. She couldn’t remember ever wanting to go further, be more, do more, have more- for someone else. Sure, she had needs- every woman does. But those were her body’s needs- and she could satisfy those needs with one-night-stands and water pressure all she wanted. Never had her heart and soul wanted those feelings to be connected with someone, never had she wanted her bodies’ needs to be satisfied by a specific person. And holy shit, she wanted it. She wanted it  _ bad _ . She wanted it so bad that it was getting in the way of things. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t act properly- she was losing it, slowly but surely, driven to insanity by the thought of a certain blonde roommate of hers moaning her name while she- 

_ Fuck. _

She had to stop. Sure, Adora and her were  _ dating,  _ but Adora had never gone further than kissing. Like, ever. With anyone. Catra was all-too-familiar with being pushed into sex too soon, and the thought of hurting Adora was heartbreaking. The thought of  _ anyone _ hurting Adora was heartbreaking, let alone the thought of doing it herself. The last thing Catra wanted was to push Adora into something that she didn’t want. So, she kept to herself. Relying on her trusty vibrator and her own nimble fingers was frustrating to say the least, but it was all she could do. When Adora left, Catra would let her hands drift, and let her imagination wander. It should’ve helped- it should’ve been a release, a way to get rid of those feelings and stop being so bottled up. But it wasn’t. For some reason, it never felt quite right. It’s like she was an open gap, and it always felt half-finished. But, she still did it. Perhaps too often, but it got the job done, didn’t it?

It was just another day, another stretch of time where Catra would have to be lonely, where she would get to experience some release- even if it wasn’t the release she wanted. Her hands drifted down below the waistband of her sweats, and she started touching herself, imagining her blonde girlfriend’s fingers in place of her own, when- 

“Hey Catra, class is-” Adora stopped in her tracks when she saw Catra’s position in the bed. Her eyebrows shot up, and she immediately turned bright red, which only made things worse for Catra.  
  
_Fuck._

Catra was paralyzed, unable to move under Adora’s surprised gaze. She felt her own face heat up, her own heartbeat got even faster, and her adrenaline spiked and made a nasty cocktail with her embarrassment, hormones, and desire. 

_ No. No no no no no no, this can’t be happening.  _

“Cancelled.” Adora finally breathed out the last part of her sentence, after what felt like ages. It was enough to get Catra to snap back to reality, and she finally relaxed against the mattress and turned over onto her stomach, hiding her face in the pillow with a groan. 

_ I’m so stupid, she’s gonna leave, I’m too much, why am I like this?  _

She was waiting to hear the sound of Adora’s footsteps retreating back into the hallway, hopefully leaving Catra to bask in her mortification alone. 

_ Please, please just go, you’re better off without me, please. _

Instead, after a few moments of silence, she felt a weight sink into the bed beside her. She heard and felt Adora breathe in deep and sigh. Catra tensed up, clenching her teeth and screwing her eyes shut against the pillow. Tears pricked against the corners of her eyes and she willed them away, begging and pleading with herself internally. 

_ Not now, not in front of Adora, please please please. _

“Catra? Are you okay?” She could hear the concern in Adora’s voice, and it was too much. Catra could feel the moisture against her cheeks as her tears traveled on the pillow. 

_ Fuck, no, please, I can’t, I can’t- _

“Come on Catra, talk to me. It’s not that big of a deal, we all do it.” 

_ She won’t understand, she won’t get it, don’t bother- _

Adora started running her fingers through Catra’s hair. Softly combing through the dark strands with her fingertips, keeping her focus on Catra’s scalp. Gingerly stroking her, slow enough to not be overwhelming and quick enough to be distracting. The tension in Catra’s shoulders slowly released, and the rise and fall of her chest returned to normal. 

_ God, you’re stupid. So, so, stupid.  _

It took a moment. A few moments, really. Catra finally felt okay enough to turn onto her back, but she moved her hands up over her face to conceal the puffiness she knew would be there. The tears had stopped, but the anxiety that was pulsing through her remained, coursing under the surface of her skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Catra could manage, and right when she said it she knew she had given herself away. Her voice was shaky and soft, a tear-stained, frail and terrified sound. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck no, no nono- _

“Oh, Catra.” Adora turned and gently pried Catra’s hands away from her face. She gingerly wiped the moisture off of her girlfriend’s freckled cheeks, and leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. Catra kept her eyes trained on the ceiling, stony and unmoving. 

_ She’s dating you out of pity. She’s too- _

“Babe you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not a big deal, you just...caught me off guard is all.” Her voice was gentle, but her eyebrows were creased in concern. “I guess I just don’t understand why you had this reaction.” 

_ She’s too perfect.  _

Catra’s eyes finally moved from the ceiling to meet Adora’s. Slowly but surely, she sat up, drawing her knees into her chest and hugging them close. 

“I just…” Her voice was still raspy, and wet with tears. “I don’t want to hurt you.” There was a pause, and Adora was quiet for a moment. Catra could practically see the gears turning in Adora’s head as she thought. Finally, she looked back at Catra.

“How would you hurt me?” Adora cocked her head to the side. 

Catra let out a deep sigh, and rested her head on her knees. “I don’t want you to go through what I went through.” Adora was still confused, but she stayed quiet to let Catra finish. “You’re...inexperienced.” Catra let out a sad half-laugh, and continued. “I just, I remember what I went through, and I…” She trailed off for a moment, and Adora felt her heart break as she  _ saw _ the pain in Catra’s eyes.

“Hey.” Adora reached for Catra’s hands and held them both in her own. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, okay? That can be a conversation for another time.” Catra sniffed and nodded, squeezing Adora’s hands just a little tighter.

“Thank you.” Catra mumbled. She flashed a sad smile, and then her gaze fell from Adora’s face to where their hands met. 

“Catra...” Adora trailed off, and her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to string her words together. “I want you to know that I appreciate you. I’m not- I’m not dating you out of pity, or anything like that. I intend to stick around, and I’d never leave you over something small like what just happened. Okay?” 

Catra scoffed, in a good kind of way. “How do you do that?”   
“Do what?”   
“You just- you literally _breathe_ and I feel, I don’t know, calmer. Better. How do you do that?”   
Adora smiled. “I don’t think that’s anything I’m doing, Catra. I think you just like me.” 

“Yeah,” Catra hummed in agreement, “I do.”

Adora shifted, pivoting her legs up on the bed. She let go of Catra’s hands, and moved her arms so that one of them was on Catra’s head and the other was around her shoulder, holding her close. Their legs tangled together as Adora played with Catra’s hair, and they both basked in the comfortable silence for what felt like hours. 

_ This is where I wanna be. Always.  _

Catra hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. She could breathe, like a good breath, for what felt like the first time in years. Since the start, Adora had been good at calming her down- but there was always a layer of fear that came with it. The fear and worry that always comes with trust had lingered in the background, and Catra had gotten used to it for so long she hadn’t realized just how heavy it had burdened her. But the feeling of being in Adora’s arms was like coming out of a heavy fog, like jumping into a cold pool on the hottest day of the year. It just felt-

_ Perfect. This, right here, is perfect.  _

“I love you.” Catra said, in the gentlest tone Adora had ever heard from her girlfriend.   
“I love you too.” Adora replied without thinking, continuing to stroke Catra’s hair for another thirty seconds before inhaling sharply. Her eyes shot open as the realization hit her.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait.” Adora sat up a bit, moving Catra off of her just slightly. “Did you just say you loved me?!” She was incredulous, almost shouting. She grabbed Catra’s hands and held them up to her face. Her eyes were shining as she looked at Catra, and she was smiling bright. The realization hit Catra a few seconds later, and she turned a bright red. 

“I said that out loud?!” She squeaked, and buried her face in Adora’s shoulder. 

“Yes, you did.” Adora teased. She hugged Catra tight. “And so did I.” Catra leaned back to look at Adora. Their faces mirrored each other, they were both smiling so much it almost hurt. 

Then, Adora leaned in closely, eyes flickering between Catra’s eyes and her lips. There was barely any space between them, but it was enough. It was enough to get the point across. It was one inch, but it was every unfulfilled promise, every soft-spoken breath they had ever shared. It was a “please,’ it was a hand reaching out, it was that very last leap. It was one inch, and so much more. 

Catra could feel her pulse quickening, and all the desire that had dissipated earlier came back with a raging force. Her eyes met back up with Adora’s, and they were pleading, begging, demanding that she fill that gap. 

“Can you say it again?” Adora whispered, without moving, still looking directly into Catra’s eyes. They were so close. So, so close. 

Catra let out a breathy laugh. 

“I love you.” She breathed the words, and at that moment they were so much more. It was a promise, a response, it was that final leap of faith between them. The walls came down, the wave reached the shore, the storm calmed. It was that last gap, closing, all at once.

Catra’s lips crashed into Adora’s, and it was like a fire was extinguished. Tongues twisted and fear melted and it was just the two of them. Adora moaned into the kiss, reeling in Catra’s taste and pulling on her shirt, begging for more. Catra shivered as one of Adora’s hands slid up her arm and neck, before finding its way into Catra’s hair and tugging on it ever so slightly. Catra gasped, and Adora took the opportunity to pull back from the kiss. Catra chased her lips for a moment, then finally let go and took a breath. Adora cupped Catra’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” She breathed out. 

Catra leaned in and brushed her lips against Adora’s, teasing her. Then, she trailed her lips down Adora’s jawline, to her neck. Adora moaned and tilted her head back as Catra moved. 

_ This is all I’ve ever wanted.  _

Catra’s movements intensified until she was nipping at Adora’s exposed collarbone. Adora whimpered in response, unable to control her movements as she raised her other hand to Catra’s hair, pulling gently on the strands with both hands this time. 

_ This is all I’ve ever needed.  _

Catra leaned back to admire the fresh hickeys she had left on Adora’s neck and collarbone. Her eyes flickered from the marks to Adora’s eyes, and then down to her shirt. She started maneuvering herself so that she was sitting on Adora’s lap, maintaining the contact between them while she moved. Unsteady hands met Adora’s shirt button, and she hesitated. “Is this okay?” She muttered.   
  


_ Please. _

Adora looked up at Catra. Her face was flushed a pretty shade of pink, her hair was a mess, her eyes were shining. Her tongue darted out between her lips, and her neck moved as she swallowed. “It’s more than okay.” 

“Good.” 

And then they were crashing together again, Catra’s tongue making its way into Adora’s mouth. Her fingers wrestled with the buttons as Adora writhed beneath her, fingers once again tangling into her black mane. One by one, Adora’s buttons were undone, revealing soft skin and the rest of her stunning frame. 

_ She’s perfect. _

Catra swiftly undid Adora’s bra, gliding her hands across Adora’s muscular back and feeling satisfied knowing she was leaving goosebumps in her wake. Adora’s back arched under the touch, and Catra felt her shiver underneath her. She cupped Adora’s breast with one hand, and drew the other up to her hair to grab her ponytail. 

_ This feels perfect.  _

Catra moaned as Adora bucked beneath her. She pushed Adora down into the mattress, getting on all fours for a moment to allow for Adora to kick off her pants. 

Seeing Adora beneath her, panting, red-faced and sex-haired sent Catra through the ceiling. She was spiraling into the clouds, tethered to reality by the same thing that was sending her miles into the atmosphere. 

_ Adora.  _

Catra rested her weight back down on top of Adora, and slowly took off her tank top. She watched the tips of Adora’s ears grow impossibly redder under her gaze. She threw her shirt to some far corner of the room, and took a moment to enjoy the view. Damn, it was a good one. 

Once again, Catra closed the gap between them. Adora turned her head to the side and bit back a whimper as Catra teased her nipples. She leaned down to nip at Adora’s ear, grinning when she heard a low whine as a response. 

_ We are perfect. _

“You okay babe?” Catra felt Adora shiver beneath her as she whispered. Adora could only manage a nod at that point, and Catra took that as a green light to keep going. 

Catra’s lips moved back to Adora’s, claiming them in another kiss. She kept one hand wrapped around Adora’s ponytail, and the other one was tracing patterns on Adora’s torso, slowly making its way down her body. It finally reached its destination, and Adora bucked under Catra again. 

“You’re beautiful.” Catra murmured into Adora’s soft skin. She traced her fingers around Adora’s opening, sometimes lightly grabbing at the flesh around it, waiting for Adora to beg for something,  _ anything.  _ Catra was waiting, waiting for permission, for a sign between all of Adora’s moans and grunts. She realized that the sight of Adora writhing beneath her would never get old. She kept teasing, moving closer and closer but not doing enough to get anywhere. 

“Please.” Adora begged between breaths. “Please, Catra. Please.” She bucked her hips up, meeting the movement that Catra provided. Her breath was coming in short pants, and her movements were becoming desperate. Adora’s hands dropped from Catra’s hair to her hips, and she was holding so tight it almost hurt. 

“Please,” Adora whined, “I want you. I love you.” And that was all it took. Catra’s fingers moved and slid up and down her opening, exploring the already-soaked area and adding friction in just the right places. Adora let out a loud gasp as Catra grazed her clit, and it was like she had completely lost control. Her hands started grasping at the sheets, and her whole body moved around without rhyme or reason. She was panting hard, and moaning almost constantly. Catra used her own legs to pin one of Adora’s in position, utilizing Adora’s thigh for friction and moving herself up and down as she teased Adora’s clit even more. 

Catra let out a low whine as the pressure from Adora’s thigh pushed up against her. “Fuck,” she growled. She felt her own movements getting more desperate with every one of Adora’s moans, building higher and higher. 

“Fuck, Adora-” She pulled at the ponytail tighter then she anticipated, but Adora just let out a pleased whine in return, seemingly enjoying the pull. Catra let out a moan, and she knew it wouldn’t be much longer. 

She slipped her fingers into Adora and explored, losing patience by the second. She couldn’t focus on making Adora whimper anymore- though, it seemed she didn’t have to at this point. Adora’s whines were constant, and her hands were still desperately grasping at the sheets, pleading with the mattress to give her something to hold on to. 

Adora threw her head back and bucked violently beneath Catra as she found the spot, and Catra grunted as the force from Adora’s thigh sent her reeling. She was seeing stars, but she kept going for Adora’s sake. She hit the spot again, and grinded back against the force she was expecting from Adora’s thigh. Again, and again. 

She lost sight of Adora, and could only see stars. But that didn’t matter. She could feel Adora, moving beneath her. She could feel perfection, and hear perfection, and that’s all she needed. 

She was building herself higher and higher, and she could feel Adora’s erratic movements beneath her. They were almost there, inches away from it, on the brink of an orgasm. 

“Catra-I,” She let out a loud grunt, “that’s perfect,” was the last thing Adora said. It was the spark, those words were muttered between panicked breaths and moans and it was their mutual undoing. Adora’s mouth stayed gaping open as she gasped one final time, and Catra muffled her own cry as they fell. The gap between them closed one final time, and Catra ended up laying on top of Adora, listening to her heart pound in her chest, and feeling her breathing slow. She felt Adora wince as she pulled her fingers out, and they just stayed like that for a while. Reeling in the aftermath, pressed close and comfortable, getting used to the other's heaving chest. 

“That was-”  
“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote for my au, which is a twitter-formatted story that i update daily on instagram. https://www.instagram.com/sheralationships/ if you're confused about any background, read through the insta first! tytytyty for reading!!


End file.
